Autonomous vehicles use various computing systems to aid in the transport of passengers from one location to another. Some autonomous vehicles may require an initial input or continuous input from an operator, such as a pilot, driver, or passenger. Other autonomous systems, for example autopilot systems, may be used only when the system has been engaged, which permits the operator to switch from a manual mode (where the operator exercises a high degree of control over the movement of the vehicle) to an autonomous mode (where the vehicle essentially drives itself) to modes that lie somewhere in between.
The primary function of these vehicles is maneuvering themselves in a safe manner in order to protect drivers, passengers, and other objects external to the vehicle. Typically, an autonomous or semiautonomous will use various sensors to identify and avoid vehicles and objects that are ahead of the vehicle and currently in or moving into the same lane or some location through which the autonomous vehicle expects to drive within a short period of time.
However, in addition to keeping drivers and passengers safe, it is also important to provide these individuals with a sense of safety. For example, while an autonomous vehicle may be able to maneuver itself safely while in another vehicle's blind spot, this may be uncomfortable to a driver or a passenger. In this regard, the “blind spot” of a vehicle may be any location which would be considered by an individual to be an unnatural, unnerving, or uncomfortable position relative to another vehicle and not simply a relative position of poor visibility.